


Kissy face, your kissy face

by wannabeyourbaby



Series: The PanWinkNiel Bermuda [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, panwinkniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeyourbaby/pseuds/wannabeyourbaby
Summary: Guanlin saw Jihoon making kissy faces at Daniel. He wants to join.





	Kissy face, your kissy face

Guanlin heard the familiar laughter behind him and he was dying to turn and look if it wasn't for the hand of the make-up noona steadying his face as the woman pressed a small brush in an attempt to conceal the growing dark circles beneath Guanlin’s eyes. Guanlin sat there, eyes closed and ears listening, brain imagining how adorable the face he liked so much would look laughing like this. Pretty, pretty eyes crinkling? Cheeks lifting? Both sets of milky, small teeth exposed? Guanlin felt himself smile automatically.

Soon after, Guanlin heard the sound of hands clapping in mirth and he still couldn't move to look as the hairspray rained all around him. Guanlin wondered what could possibly make Park Jihoon laugh like that at a time like this. They only had an hour (or less) of sleep which made everybody (including the wardrobe staff) tired and more or less moody.

The musical giggling continued until it was fast becoming uncontrollable. Guanlin felt his knees bounce in place as he wished for the make-up noona to finish soon so that he could go and join whatever good time his hyung was having.

The boisterous guffaw suddenly transformed into the unmistakable sound of lips loudly smacking. Guanlin’s eyes snapped open as he whipped his head back to finally look (which earned a disapproving bark from the make-up noona but Guanlin couldn't care less.)

It was all Park Jihoon alright. He was making kissy faces toward Daniel. Daniel’s head rested on Jihoon’s arm which was slung along the edge of the backrest, Daniel’s face drawn toward Jihoon. Daniel was being his sleep-deprived caffeine-fuelled self again: clingy and over-the-top needy for Jihoon. 

Given his never-ending individual activities, Daniel tend to be cranky and irritable around other members between schedules when he’s not sleeping. Except when he's with Jihoon. The members tend to accommodate him and adjust to his mood swings, understanding the toll on his body. However, Guanlin admits, required a bit of effort to restrain him when he snaps at Jaehwan or anyone who was too loud. But Guanlin’s hugs always do the trick. Amazingly, it never seemed to be the case with Jihoon. Minhyun once said it's because Daniel thinks Jihoon understands him best and Jihoon knows how to deal with a tired Daniel best that the latter craved Jihoon’s company more than he seeks other people’s. When Guanlin asked Jihoon what he did to earn Daniel’s trust, Jihoon just told Guanlin to show him more love because when Daniel’s tired, he begins to hate himself. Guanlin understood right away. How Daniel would probably feel guilty after telling his friends off because his body was near the breaking point. So Guanlin just hugged his hyung whenever he gets the chance. And Daniel seemed to like it.

 

 

Guanlin felt the tiniest pang of jealousy but in all honesty enjoyed the scene. He enjoyed it even more when Daniel’s hand flew up to cover Jihoon’s mouth and started pushing him away to avoid the lip attack. But Jihoon was stronger and he moved closer as he snaked both arms around Daniel’s neck. Guanlin was dying to join them. 

But the make-up noona was combing Guanlin’s hair and they didn't have the luxury to waste any more time since the red carpet was scheduled to start in an hour. Guanlin looked around at his hyungs. They were all done and ready to take more awards tonight. He was the last one being prepped since his hair needed more time to be styled. 

Guanlin was almost ready to settle in watching his two favourite hyungs play around instead when suddenly, without any kind of warning, Jihoon crawled to straddle Daniel’s lap as the latter continued pushing Jihoon’s lips away with a palm. Guanlin’s eyes were about to pop out from their sockets. His jaw dropped when Daniel wound an arm around Jihoon’s waist to steady him. Woojin passed by with a video camera following Daehwi who was doing a monologue (for filming behind-the-scene clips) and before he realized it, Guanlin was on his feet.  
Jihoon interrupted Woojin and took the camera and began filming Daniel’s nostrils. Guanlin stood frozen. 

They were acting all normal! 

Which should be fine if only there weren't any cameras to catch them. Daniel was giggling as usual and was now fiddling with Jihoon’s free hand resting on his stomach. Guanlin was pulled from his dazed stupor when the make-up noona pulled his arm back to sit down. Guanlin hesitantly followed but his eyes stayed glued to the pair on the couch who were now busy throwing cute faces at each other with Jihoon filming Daniel’s face closely. Guanlin sighed impatiently. The make-up noona turned Guanlin’s chair around so that he’s facing the wall, away from any distraction. His knees began bouncing again while he waited for his chance to play with his hyungs.

When he was finally done, he dashed to where his hyungs are who were now (thankfully) sitting side by side again, laughing at the same time as they watched the video they just filmed. Guanlin squeezed himself beside Jihoon and the latter scooted closer to Daniel to give the maknae more space. When Guanlin was finally seated, he placed his arm on the backrest, reaching over Daniel’s nape. Daniel craned his neck to give Guanlin one of his toothy smiles and Guanlin melted. He pulled Daniel’s head to rest on Jihoon’s shoulder and did the same, resting his head on Jihoon's other side. Daniel and Guanlin placed their free arms over each other around Jihoon’s stomach and cuddled closely. Guanlin asked Jihoon to play it again when the video was over but Jihoon had a better idea. 

He flipped the little monitor and extended his hand that was holding the camera to film the three of them.

“And here I have two giant koalas holding on for dear life.” Jihoon said and swiveled the camera from side to side to show the people around him. Guanlin and Daniel tightened their hold on him and tangled their long legs over each other to which Jihoon reacted with a defeated sigh. He put the camera down and shouted for help. 

Jisung walked over, curious to see what was happening. When he saw Jihoon begging for help with enthusiasm, he just shrugged and walked away, used to the antics of the trio. Seongwoo and Minhyun passed by only to throw smirks their way while Minhyun paused to pinch Jihoon’s cheeks. 

“No one’s really going to help?!” Jihoon raised his voice. 

Suddenly, Woojin appeared out of nowhere and barelled himself on top of them, lying horizontally over the trio, his head on Daniel’s lap, his legs dangling over the side of Guanlin’s armrest. Just then, Jaehwan strolled by with another camera, followed by Sungwoon who rightaway imitated an announcer, describing the situation as ordinary Wanna One shenanigans. Minhyun came back, pushing Jinyoung across Woojin who dropped on them, initiating a chorus of groans from the ones sitting. Jisung and Daehwi occupied the armrest on both sides and Seongwoo lied on his side on the floor, looking like an absolute super model. They were all laughing when Jihoon signalled for everybody to pay attention. They all fell silent when they realized Daniel had fallen asleep amidst the ruckus. Guanlin pat his head from the back. They were all smiling lovingly at him and everything was alright. 

Until the make-up noona saw them and turned into a hulk at what they did to their hair and clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Jihoon is such a tsundere towards Kuanlin. I hope he's different towards Daniel.
> 
> Panwinkniel ma babies y'all are too precious. Please get smore sleep.
> 
> ~♡


End file.
